The performance of a field-effect transistor may be characterized by its switching speed. One way to increase transistor switching speed is to enhance the mobility of charge carriers in a channel region of the transistor. Stress, such as tensile or compressive stress, may be used to increase the switching speed of the field-effect transistor, because appropriate configurations of stress, for example, tensile and compressive stress, can enhance the mobility of charge carriers, such as electrons and holes.
Enhancements in semiconductor devices such as, for instance, field-effect transistors, and fabrication methods continue to be pursued for enhanced performance and commercial advantage.